Rowan
A Red Dragon from Goldoa, Rowan has traveled from corner to corner on Tellius, fighting for various causes and for various people. A very honest and courageous person, though he's gotten in trouble before for acting without thinking and for his naturally rebellious nature. Hailing from Goldoa, he used to be a bodyguard for King Kurthnaga, but was fired due to his assassination at the hand of Malygos. After that incident, he began to travel the world of Tellius, learning to fight not only in his Laguz form, but with swords and magic as well. He is also starting to learn to wield bows, as well. Early Life Born in Goldoa, Rowan was raised with the same mentality that all Dragons had at that time. No outsider was to be trusted. No outsider was to be aided. Rowan, though he would disregard these rules after the Mad King's War, would grow into a fierce warrior. Though at a young age, he had incredible strength, and could easily pin a grown dragon down. For this, he was chosen as the replacement for Gareth, should anything happen to him. He also possessed a cunning mind, and was able to defeat foes this way, as well. He became good friends with an outsider as it would happen, an outsider who was, strangely enough, welcome in Goldoa. Skyler, the Thunder King, though he would not be known by this for almost 100 years. Skyler taught Rowan how to swordfight in exchange for access to the famed Goldoan Archives, where there is info on many many topics. Skyler soon left, and almost the day after his departure, Daein invaded Crimea. The Mad King's War During the Mad King's War, many of the dragons wished to leave to aid Crimea, including Rowan. Most of this was not to aid Crimea, but to prove his strength and valor during a time of war. Dheginsea, however, forbid any dragon from interferring with Beorc affairs. It would not be until Nasir and Ena became involved, near the Battle of Melior, when Dheginsea allowed his men to aid Tibarn's, in distracting the main bulk of the army while Ike and his men took down Ashnard. After this, he would be awarded the Dragon's Claw, the highest award a Dragon can obtain in Goldoa for bravery. He was then allowed to leave the Goldoa borders and travel around Tellius. Travels between Wars Rowan soon left Goldoa and traveled throughout Tellius, visiting the monarchys of Crimea and Daein, the aristocracy of Begnion, and the Laguz nations of Gallia, Phoenicis, and Kilvas. He ended his pilgrimige in Serenes, where he met the survivors. Throughout this, he traveled with a man named Arthur; a sage who taught him basic use of thunder magic while they traveled. Rowan would also achieve a skill in marksman, able to outshoot many skilled beorc archers. He would call this period of his life the "Wanderer" phase, where he really had no home, or many enemies that he fought against. He just used this period to work on improving his skills in swordfighting, magic, and archery. The Goddess' War When the war began, Rowan was called back to Goldoa. Dheginsea had made his mind; they were going to side with Ashera against the known world. Rowan had his doubts, and for this, he was forbidden to go to the Tower with them. So he waited until afterwords, when he learned that his King had died, and that there was a new King. This is a dark part of Rowan's life, because he always thought that if he'd gone to the Tower, he could have saved his King. He declared himself to be a somewhat of an exile, and fled to Begnion, strangely enough. There was a small peninsula that he could become something of a hermit, though in appearance he only looked to be in his mid-thirties. Category:Laguz Category:Swordsman Category:Role Playing Character Category:Mage